Halo female Spartan WG
by Spartaneye
Summary: story about Spartan gaining weight
1. Chapter 1

Spartan Kelly and Linda lost on forerunner installation trying to find Alice from red team and vale

Sliver goo drips off the roof and lands Linda shoulder

What is this goo? Asked Linda

No idea replied Kelly

Unnoticed by both the girls the goo was following them in big lump

Seconds later wall splits the pair up

Linda turns around noticing the whole floor covered in sliver goo

Kicking goo as she screams in announce she started walking back to see if there was way out.

The goo behind her strike at her ripping direct hole to Linda ass and viagra

Rushing in to her

Linda tried to roll away but goo had her holded her down

Linda armour how getting tighter around her middle

Panic rushing tho her mind

Horror fid of what happening to her

Only hoping that Kelly or someone would come and save her

Before she turn into blimp

She could feel her skin growing out woulds.

her mind getting cloudy it was harder to think.

Who was I with. She thought to herself.

I'm becoming so damn sexy

Wait why I'm I thinking like that whatever that slime is its ruining my body

Slime force her to fall on her ass

Goo now moving to her boobs what only few seconds ago was flat but now are juicy and plump.

Her armour spilt as her flesh belly pop out looking 9 month pregnant

Oh YEAH she screamed out. Seeing her belly made her aroused

In her mind she was thinking why does this feel so good

This is wrong isn't it but I'm so sexy now

Her personality was fading away as all her old memories now belong to the goo

Fuck it she shouted

COME ON GET IN ME she shouted as goo still was flooding her body

MAKE ME BIGGER, OH YEAH

Her armour seconds from just ripping off

Then as last bit of goo crawled in to her ass and viagra

Linda was always has been flat chest and has flat ass but now

Her breast size 38 Kk and we're still plump and didn't hang

Her ass was huge how would take two chairs just for her to sit and rear had enough room that even 2 grown men could sit on it

But that was nothing to her belly it was massive it was like same size as recking ball

But oddly she didn't grow any extra chins but her face was clearly rounder

Linda then holded her belly and Said how delicious that meal was

As she let out huge fart shaking the whole room she was in

There goes the old Linda out of the ass and here the new improved Linda bigger and sexier as she giggled away

Can't wait to get my other bodys

Spartan Kelly now spilt from Linda was now trap in room by herself

The air was thick and green

Only few seconds later Kelly didn't feel right like she hadn't eaten in days

But she brushed this off and started walking until she saw this table full of food

She stopped and walked to the table

But then clicked back to reality

She knew there was something off

But she was so hungry

Maybe one bit wouldn't hurt

She took her helmet off and grab chicken leg and took tiny bite

She nearly fell to the ground from how good food is

Her viagra even had even cum straight away

She took huge bite now

Her mouth watered now. she now went ham on whole chicken leg ripping parts off with her teeth all ladies went out off the window

She put the bone down and look at the fruit

Thinking I don't want to get fat so I should just take bit out of the Apple

And it was as delicious as the chicken so she demolished the apple in seconds

What made her full

Kelly heard bang from the other side off the wall where Linda was trap from

Kelly ran to the all shouted are you ok Linda

Kelly ran to try and find way back to her friend

But ended up breathing in crap ton of the green air

Her hunger went though the roof but she knows she must not eat any more it would ruin her slender body

But she ended running in to other room with tables full of food

She had to go help her friend but maybe she could take few bits first

Linda can handle herself

Kelly went and sat at the table and grabbed the pizza next to her

Taking bite

She cum in her suit

Kelly tried to keep her manners by eating slowly but she started to get faster

After first 2 minutes the large pizza was gone

Kelly felt something touch her lap she look down and saw tiny belly growing

She got up in disgust

Of what she had done

And went back to looking for way out

After hours of looking and her ingoring her hunger pains

She found other room full of food

She took her helmet off and ran to the food grabbing parts of wedding cake what was 4 foot tall and ramming it in her mouth

Kelly pigged out

After 5 mins she finished the whole wedding cake she felt full but was still hungry

And moved on to turkey what was stuffed with bacon but by end was just bone

It was at this moment Kelly notice her body

Her belly stuck out like she was pregnant with triplets

And her tits what were as flat as flatbread now were bowling balls

And her ass was huge

Kelly patted her belly and said I'm such hot piggy as she giggled then she stopped and realised what she said

I need to stop before I can't move she said as she rammed cake in her mouth

It was this moment that her armour rip off her leaving her naked

As she giggled look how hot I m

I cant lie i do feel sexy what I'm I thinking no I don't

Kelly walked over to this giant container what was size of old Kelly holding some drink

Kelly opens tap and over tap with her mouth as this sliver liquid started coming out

Taste made Kelly moan sexual as her hand moved to friger herself

This is amazing she thought

I wish I got fat sooner she thought

Mins later Kelly got up seeming to have full control of her body

Hey piggy Voice from behind said

Kelly turned to be greeted by Linda

OMG what happened you Linda Kelly asked

Oh how I got so sexy oh just got some help

Kelly confused replys sexy we huge

We small said Linda

Small what I'm double size of you and we look like blimps

Kelly your right you should be 3x as big as me

What said Kelly angry

Well your queen so how about you turn about and have some fun

Kelly turned to see the food turn in to goo

Kelly tried to run but she couldn't move

Oh yeah they won't let you run said Linda as goo shot in to Kelly ass and viagra

Stop I never be able to make chief fall for me like this Kelly cried out

Linda reply was sure have you seen cortana she as big as me I'm sure chief in to big ones

Kelly moan sexual

Kelly knew she did love being huge


	2. Chapter 2

Vale finally found opening in this giant forerunner maze

In front of her she saw pool with steam coming off it

She started to wondered if it was save to go in

So she started to strip off her armour and revealed her tiny tits and her perfect ass what jiggled little bit as she walked closer to the steaming hot pool. She jump in to the pool

As she jump in she got mouthful of water

She let the water slid down her throat and in to her tummy

I guess water drinkable

Half hour later vale sat there in pool not noticing that her belly was bit bloated

She felt gassy

So she let out fart

As bubbles raised up and pop as they hit the surface

Vale sniff the air and giggle and said that was so good

Then said why did I say that

She decided to walk out of water

As she walked out her butt what was little bit bigger jiggled more

Her breast what were size A where now size c

And her belly looked like she was 21 weeks pregnant

As she tried to pull her armour on

Struggling to pull it over her ass

Hour later she finally got her armour on

She thought her armour felt tight but she blew that off thinking it was just in her head

Before she put her helmet on

She went to drink out of the pool

She let out huge fart as she giggles. her rip apart

Leaving her naked

She screamed in angry WHAT THE HELL?

They clearly don't make armour like they used to. She said to her self

Feeling thirst again she went take sip of the pool water

She realised she was getting wetter near her vagina

She pulls herself away from the water realising something wrong with it

But she feels like she needs to be in it

Her resistance was pointless as she slowly walks in to it

She sits herself down and she spread her legs out

Letting water rush inside her

Her body growing much faster now

Her breast grew to f size

Her belly grow to 7 mouths pregnant

She then snap out of it and pulled her now thick thighs back together

Holy shit I'm huge

She went to try and pull herself out of water but her weight and the fact water was holding her down

She kept trying to pull herself up

But she stop as she felt gass build up in her

Then she farted

Holding her left tit and her right ass check she said in horny voice oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah so sexy.

This isn't me but it feels so right she thought.

Her mind started to feel missy

Then she started farting like crazy causing her to giggle madly

This is fun she thought in her head

Maybe I should drink all water that would be fun

The water started to rise up and shot at her mouth feeling her up

Her body grew rapidly

Vale realised that each time she farted the more the water was in control of her body

Her farting stopped

Her body now massive from amount of water in her

Her belly now was 10 foot long and was resting on ground her butt even bigger was 12 foot long

Her breast where 6 foot and

She screamed I'm so sexy now

Time to get rid of the old vale she said

Vale had no control at all now

Water started talking to vale and told her

Each time I fart now is bit of you flying away because we eating and replacing parts of your body but we will leave you your brain

Vale let out fart what made ground shake

As she did she got smaller

In few mins she got to perfect size

Her ass now size of like half size of beachball

Her belly looked like she was 9 months pregnant with 7 kids

Her tits were size G

Vale stood up and walk out of the water

And she slap her ass and watch it jiggle as she said I'm so sexy now

She turned to see Kelly and Linda who were smiling at vale

Kelly said took your time to turn sexy

Vale blush and asked is Alice done yet

Linda reply with no but we have other guest who just landed

Alice was walking for what felt like days

She found room as she walked in the door shut behind her

Shit Alice said

Jesus what is that smell Alice said

After half hour of looking way out of the room

She stop and sat down to think way out

Then door opened at the end of the room she walk to it

Once she got to other side she started to feel sick

For some reason there was toilet sign

Not questioning it she ran to it

As she entered the toilet she looked at minor she took her helmet off but then she started to fart like mad and her belly started to inflate she looked 9 months pregnant

She push her stomach with her hand as she did her belly went down

She stopped but then it inflated back up ripping her armour.

Realising how horny she is she starts touching herself as her mind becomes foggy

All she wants is to be big

Some where else

Palmer is tired up

Her armour is gone and as she wakes up she sees 3 large woman

Realising who they are she asked why are you all so fat

Kelly reply is don't worry sweet you be as well

Palmer face was in horror as girls force jug of water to go down her throat

As last of water slide down her throat

Palmer demand to be let free and for them to go back to unsc to fix them

But she was ignored

As another jug of water is forces down her throat

Palmer screamed freaks you better let

But she was cut off by other much bigger jug of goo is forced down her throat

Palmer was forced to let it go down or she choke

When she was able to talk again

She screamed LET ME GO I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE YOU I WANT OT BE BIGGER

realising what she said she said I didn't mean that

She looked at Kelly as something knock her out

Palmer wake up in room full of food

Palmer got up from ground and noticed her breast where little bit bigger and her butt was too

She looked at food in front of her

And said if you think I'm eating any of this your wrong

As she said that she started stuffing her self to her hearts desire

In minutes her belly was size of 6 months pregnant women

She then farted and laugh saying I'm such hot piggy ain't I

Palmer didn't notice that door in front of her was open and Kelly,Linda,vale and Alice walked in

They all turned around as blue chick known as cortana walked in to room

Oh look at all my beautiful slaves

As cortana was talking

The goo landed on console she was in

The goo started to take control of the console

As cortana laugh at the chubby Spartans flash of came out of her

When everyone opens there eyes there where 5 human cortana lying on the floor

And 3 blue half human cortana as well all sleep

This give Kelly and rest idea


End file.
